1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to strain gage and other differential pressure transducers, including avionic and other differential pressure transducers responsive to two or more different pressures or pressure signals.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Conventional differential pressure transducers are responsive to two pressure signals or to one pressure signal relative to a reference pressure. In the past, two conventional pressure transducers have been interconnected to provide a combination responsive to two pressure signals and a reference pressure, for instance. More specifically, this has been done in avionic instrumentation for sensing altitude and airspeed relative to a reference pressure.
There is a need in avionics and elsewhere for an integrated differential pressure transducer responsive to three pressure signals or to two pressure signals and a reference pressure. In avionics, and also in other fields, the need is particularly strong for a integrated differential pressure transducer which is smaller, lighter and more accurate than the above mentioned combination of pressure transducers.
Such a need even exists with respect to pressure transducers that are only handling two different pressure signals.